The Consolation Prize
by Geezworld234
Summary: There are two men in Sandra Pullman's life that believe they are not good enough for her and would be more than happy to be her consolation prize, what does Sandra think about this?
1. Strickland

**Disclaimer not mine!**

_**This is just a short little story I cooked up while watching 'God's Waiting Room' as when Pru Saunders said she would be happy if Lenard saw her as a consolation prize it got me thinking, there are two men in Sandra's life that would be more than happy to be her consolation prize. Enjoy love Gee xx **_

Strickland left the UCOS office. He didn't know why but he felt like he was drifting apart from him team. He had always been aware that certain members, Gerry Standing, never had had much respect for him but now it appeared his attitude had even rubbed off on Sandra.

This saddened Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland as he had always had a soft spot for Sandra Pullman. He was also aware that this was no secret either, he saw the was Gerry Standing mocked him for it, he saw the way Sandra tried to deny those little looks he gave her whenever he was debriefing her about a new case.

He put the way Gerry reacted to those 'little looks' down to straightforward jealously as it was also no secret that Gerry Standing also had a soft spot for Sandra.

He put the way Sandra brushed off those 'little looks' down to embarrassment, he had always known that he wasn't her type. She needed a real man, someone that was tough and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty when it came to protecting her. Yes there was no doubt in his mind that he would be able to care for her and protect her but not in that way exactly. She needed some like Gerry Standing.

Rob Strickland wished he could be more like Gerry Standing at times, yes the man never failed to get on his nerves but he seemed to have understood how to treat a woman, after all he was forever telling the office this. When it came to women Strickland was the polar opposite of Gerry he was not a womaniser he would ensure at all times his woman was okay, that she had everything she could ever want or need. He would treat her like a real lady. Maybe that explains his one divorce to Gerry's three. But seen as they were both divorced maybe it showed neither of them to be right when it came to women.

Either way most women he knew, Sandra included seemed to prefer men like Gerry Standing in comparison to him. He saw the way Sandra looked at Gerry in return, he saw the way they laughed and shared a joke (probably at his expense), he saw the way they would always take the piss out of each other but they always knew it was a joke, he saw the way she was concerned about him if for some reason he wasn't there and he saw the way they always seemed to have fun in each other's company.

Strickland wanted this, he longed that Sandra would notice him, he longed that she would no longer the way he looked at her.

He knew if she ever chose him over someone like Gerry he would be the consolation prize but that was good enough for him, he didn't care how long he had to wait for her he knew he could be so right for her.

Doubling back he re-entered the UCOS hub, luckily Jack, Brian and Gerry all appeared to be out leaving Sandra to do the paper work.

He knocked on her office door.

"Come in" she said not looking up from the paper work.

"Sorry Sandra I forgot to ask you, I don't suppose you would like to have dinner this week with me, you know to go over the paper work needed for next month's audit" he read her face, he could see in her eyes that she knew perfectly well that he had an ulterior motive other than having dinner to discuss work, after all they could do that here, right now.

" Thank you Sir, that is very kind of you, can I let you know, only I'm a bit busy this week my mother's ill again-"

"It's alright I understand"

"I haven't said no yet, Sir, I'll let you know tomorrow"

"Okay, thank you Sandra" he said leaving the office, well it had been worth the try and she hadn't said no right away so maybe that was something.

**_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I thought it was time for more Strickland fics :) Please feel free to review and let me know what you though of the first chapter! Love Gee xx_**


	2. Gerry

Gerry Standing threw the rest of his cigarette into the Thames, he had only a few hours ago promised Sandra he was giving up for good this time, like her he did not believe he had it in him either. Maybe he was just giving up the fags to prove her wrong, impress her and show her that he was actually capable of doing something.

From time to time he had thought that he must look like a bit of a pillock to Sandra after all she did spend most of the time taking the piss. At first it got on his goat but he had got used to it, he didn't really mind anymore mainly because he cared about her too much and knew deep down she probably didn't mean it.

Yes it was no secret that Gerry Standing liked the Guv'nor a little too much, Brian and Jack were constant reminders of that as this was usually the butt of the joke. Even that arse Strickland clearly knew, whenever he came into the office if there was even as much as an ounce of banter between him and Sandra he would give him the glare of death.

Gerry knew he had some stiff competition when it came to Strickland as it was obvious he too felt the same way about Sandra, it was sickening the way he drooled over her whenever he came into the office it was embarrassing the way he would agree with everything she said (well most of the time) and what was more he could see it in the way she looked at him that she liked this. The attention she got from him was right up her street; after all he was the highflying, successful, career driven sort of guy Sandra would go for. Whereas Gerry Standing was the complete opposite. With Strickland in the picture Gerry had no chance, actually he thought even without that dipstick in the picture Sandra probably still wouldn't touch him with a 10ft bargepole.

Whenever he did his best to flirt with her (which was at least twice a week) he could feel her cringe inside, yes she usually laughed (he believed it to be an embarrassed laugh rather than anything else) but perhaps it was her being polite and yes she usually joined in but often he thought it was her way of taking the piss and letting him down gently.

He had wondered for a while if she knew how he felt about her but he knew the answer to this now. Of course she did he had tried to not to show his concern about her and make out the flirting and stuff was all part of the 'Gerry Standing womaniser extraordinaire' act but he ruined that when he voiced his opinion about her diving. He made it obvious he didn't want her to do it; he made it obvious when Martin Viner was killed by tampering with his oxygen tank that he could not see the same happen to her. He also made it obvious that he was not only worried from a professional perspective but a personal one too.

He was convinced that ever since that day Sandra had looked at him in a different way, she no longer saw him as this macho man he had created but as this needy little man, a bit like Strickland was.

If truth be told he wished he was more like Robert Strickland or 'Strickers' as he preferred to call him. He was successful and to a woman good looking, he had only been divorced once where as Gerry had been three times. He had no doubt the Strickland would have always been faithful to the women in his life, something Gerry was still learning about. He knew deep down Sandra would be better off with Strickland, he would treat her right and give her more than Gerry ever could. He knew if she was with Strickland she would be made to feel like a real woman which she might not with him, yes he would give it his all but how could he compete with Strickers?

Yes, Gerry Standing would be the consolation prize but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the fact Strickland may take the one woman he longed to be with and he wasn't having that.

Waltzing into the office he noticed that Jack and Brian were still on inquires and Sandra was alone in her office doing paperwork.

"Alright, Guv the others not back yet" he said striding into her office, that was another difference between him and Strickland, Strickers was much more polite.

"No not yet, how was Keri Brockman" she asked referring to the witness in their current case.

"Yeah alright, she didn't really give us anymore information that what she had already said on the original case files, but ya know. Listen Guv I've been thinking-"

"God help us" she said sarcastically still looking at the paperwork that lay before her.

"And I have decided that you cannot live any longer with a fridge that is as bare as yours so this week I'm going to give you a cooking lesson" he smiled, he was a strong believer in the idea that the way to a woman's heart was through her stomach and especially with Sandra Pullman (as long as it was Indian cuisine and she did not cook it by herself).

"Are you now" she said glancing at him before returning to her paperwork.

"That is if you want to, Guv"

"Umm, can I think about it, what with my mum being ill and all that I'm not sure how much time I will have" she used the same excuse as she had with Strickland, it made it more believable but Gerry, unlike Strickland knew it was true as all week she had been moaning to him, Jack and Brian about how annoying her mother was when she was ill.

"Yeah that's fine no rush Guv want a hand with that paperwork" he asked knowing that now he was back he had no chance of escaping it.

"Gerry, are you feeling alright" she joked.

"You would only force me to do it anyway"

"Too right" she said handing him a pile of paper that needed sorting.

Gerry left Sandra's office she hadn't outright said no to his offer so he was still in with a chance he thought to himself.

**_Hope It was okay! Love Gee xx_**


	3. Sandra

Sandra threw one of the completed documents to one side and picked up another one, the preparation for the latest audit was never ending. She had to smile however, as whenever she looked up out her window which led into the UCOS hub, Gerry always appeared to be looking in her direction. He was eager alright she thought to herself.

About twenty minutes Jack and Brian emerged outside her office.

"Come in" she said clocking Gerry was once more looking in that direction.

"How was forensics" she asked the pair.

"Alright, just waiting for conformation on the print found on the weapon" Jack answered.

"Is that paperwork for next week's audit" Brian asked rather too eagerly.

"Yes it Is Brian, don't worry I have saved the time sheets for you, seen as we are just waiting for forensics why don't you make a start" she said handing him her own time sheets. Brian grinned and swiftly left the office.

"Are you alright, Sandra, it looks like something's tickled you" Jack commented.

"Actually something has" she admitted "I think I got asked out on a date by Strickland and offered a cooking lesson by Gerry in the space of half an hour"

"Oh really, what did you say"

"That I would think about both of their kind offers".

For Sandra the prospect of going on a 'date' with Strickland was rather embarrassing even if they would be talking about work which he insisted he would be. Despite what most people thought, DAC Strickland wasn't Sandra's type at all, yes he was successful which she did like in a man but he was rather, well boring. Sandra wasn't getting any younger and she could do with some kind of adventure as well as the comfort of a solid relationship. Unfortunately for Strickland he was not able to perform the latter. Gerry on the other hand, she was sure could do both.

"Well would you honestly turn down and free dinner off Strickland"

"No your right and for once he can actually help with this audit instead of leaving it to us like he has done for the past eight years, after all he did say the meal was to talk about it so I guess I will have to make sure it stays work related" she smiled at Gerry who was clearly not doing his paperwork and gawping at her instead.

"That's my girl" Jack said back "What about his Lordship over there" he asked pointed to Gerry.

"Leave Master Chief to me" she smiled following Jack into the main office.

"Gerry, about that cooking lesson, how about tonight, I'll ring my mother and check she can look after herself tonight as after all I cannot go visiting her every day can I"

"Yeah sounds good to me" he grinned.

"Good" she said walking out of the office.

Gerry was happy his efforts had paid off. "Where are you going" he asked her.

"To talk to Strickland, there's something I need to tell him".

Twigging that she was going to turn his kind offer down (well in not so many words they would still have lunch but it would be on a strictly work bases unlike their cooking lesson, yes he heard what she had said to Jack) he did that silly little dance of happiness that Sandra hated and could always tell when he was doing it, even when he was behind her.

"Gerry, stop that" she said sharply.

"Yes, Guv, sorry" came his reply.

Not bad for the would be consolation prize, hey.

_**The End!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this little story! Please feel free to review and what not! Thank you so much for your constant love and Support, it is much appreciated.  
**_

_**Love Gee :) xx  
**_


End file.
